


La voie étroite

by Nelja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur les chemins que Barty Jr a choisis, et leur conséquences sur les différents moyens de contrôle et de manipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La voie étroite

Barty se rappelle, en son enfance, avoir été une des fiertés de la maison Serpentard, avoir obtenu les meilleurs résultats, peu populaire mais qualifié de génie par la plupart de ses professeurs. Il se souvient aussi que son père regardait les bulletins d'un oeil distrait, passait à autre chose.

Il lui semble se rappeler que sa mère, elle, réagissait mieux, lui souriait, peut-être même lui avait proposé une sortie en récompense, une fois.

Certainement, puisque son père avait tout annulé au dernier moment, priant sa mère de faire attention à sa santé, lui assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce n'était pas une punition, il n'y avait pas de haine de la part de son père. Seulement, il ne tenait pas compte de son existence.

Il se rappelle avoir entendu dire son père que les Sang-purs étaient supérieurs. On ne peut pas avoir tort en tout. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une opinion, il n'a jamais rien fait de concret à ce sujet.

Probablement qu'il y avait d'autres bons moments avec sa mère. Peut-être même des bons moments avec son père. Il ne peut pas en être certain. Une année d'Azkaban a suffi à tout emporter.

Si ce fut le cas, en tout cas, ils étaient négligeables, et il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de satisfaire son père en arrivant à l'adolescence, ses sentiments pour lui entièrement changés en un froid énervement.

Quand il y réfléchit, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'essayer quoi que ce soit, qu'il n'avait rien trouvé qui lui semble avoir un sens.

Les Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis fin à cette obscurité.

Il y avait une quête là, juste sous ses yeux, il y avait de la grandeur, il y avait un groupe de sorciers qui rétabliraient la suprématie de la magie dans le monde et le changeraient pour toujours. Rien n'aurait pu être plus beau, si ce n'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

En quelques phrases, par des discours ou de rares et précieuses conversations personnelles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait esquissé pour lui un monde où l'amour n'était qu'une illusion. Ce n'était qu'une façon romantique de parler de pouvoir, de désirs et d'influence ; une forme particulière, et même pas si remarquable. Il y avait bien d'autres moyens de coercion, plus efficaces, plus honnêtes en quelque sorte.

Non, tout cela ne valait rien, et personne ici ne le jugerait au nombre de gens qui l'aimaient. Il n'y avait que la puissance, et Barty s'était juré qu'il ne donnerait jamais pouvoir sur lui qu'à une seule personne, celui qui règnerait sur le monde nouveau, qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre désir que de le servir à jamais.

Il était devenu Mangemort dès qu'il avait pu. Ils n'étaient que deux à être si jeunes, lui et Regulus Black, qui était à l'époque ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami.

Tous les deux avaient parlé de leur fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres en disant que c'était le seul chemin possible, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Barty n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ces phrases avaient des sens différents. Pour Régulus, cela voulait dire que son entourage avait prévu cela pour lui, et qu'il n'envisageait pas de faire ses propres choix. Barty, lui, avait décidé tout seul qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant seulement quelques-uns à ne pas croire en la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à se comporter encore comme si le monde leur appartenait, poussés par la haine et l'honneur.

Mais même s'ils avaient raison - le futur avait bien prouvé qu'ils avaient eu raison ! - le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait dans l'impossibilité d'aider même ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Cela avait été la capture, le procès, la condamnation.

Il se souvient avoir supplié pour sa liberté, avoir renié ses actes, contrairement à Bellatrix Lestrange qui restait fière, droite et méprisante.

Il s'était dit ensuite qu'il avait besoin d'être libre pour retrouver et aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait essayé de rationaliser, il s'était dit que c'est ce qu'il lui avait appris, que l'amour était un puissant moyen de coercion, qu'il se devait d'agir ainsi, d'utiliser sa mère pour la grandeur de leur cause, que la réussite était plus importante que l'honneur.

Sauf que quand on ne réussit pas, il ne reste plus rien.

A Azkaban, les Détraqueurs avaient su lui révéler sa honte, sa nullité, lui montrer que seule la terreur lui avait fait désavouer un instant sa cause. Ils lui avaient pris les victoires, le sang glorieux, la terreur dispensée en Son nom, ne lui laissant que l'image du jour où il avait renié son Maître et trahi sa foi.

Cela avait duré un an, qui en avait semblé dix. A vingt ans, il avait des cheveux blancs.

Et puis son père était venu le chercher, et puis sa mère était venu le remplacer. Les graines qu'il avait semées avaient mis longtemps à porter des fruits, mais il avait vaincu. Sa mère l'avait aimé, et elle avait succombé à sa comédie. Son père avait aimé sa mère, et même lui avait été soumis à son influence.

Pendant un bref instant, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait cru que sa victoire était définitive, oubliant qui était son père.

L'Imperius, contrairement à Azkaban, n'était pas douloureux, ne lui apportait aucune souffrance. Il n'avait pas l'impression de voir réduit son libre-arbitre ; en même temps que ses choix s'effaçait l'idée même qu'il aurait pu les faire. C'était une vie douce et tranquille, avec Winky qui tâchait de le satisfaire autant qu'elle pouvait.

Il lui arrivait, pendant de brefs instants, de voir le voile se briser, de comprendre qu'il était contrôlé. C'étaient d'horribles moments, où il voyait sa prison, où il comprenait ce qu'il aurait dû faire, et son incapacité à accomplir cette tâche. A chaque fois, il retombait vite dans les brumes de l'inconscience. A chaque fois, le doute le taraudait la fois suivante : ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès, pour éviter de souffrir, et n'allait-il pas se laisser aller, encore maintenant, trahir encore ?

Il y avait bien des moyens de coercion, et son père les connaissait tous. Le piège qu'il avait tendu pour lui était d'autant plus efficace qu'il était doux, bien plus insidieux que les prisons d'Azkaban.

Son père... pendant une de ses brèves périodes de conscience, il surprit un de ses regards, alors qu'il donnait ses instructions à Winky, et il comprit. Le temps de l'indifférence était fini. Son père le haïssait. Pour la mort de sa mère, probablement, plus que pour tout le reste.

Ce fut dans cette haine, peut-être, qu'il trouva la force de se battre. Quand le sentiment de son impuissance, de sa prison, lui revenait, il pensait doucement à son père qui voulait qu'il ne résiste pas, que son fils reste une poupée contrôlable.

Cela lui donnait toute la volonté qu'il fallait.

Il s'entraîna pendant longtemps, profitant de ces brefs moments de conscience, les dissimulant, les allongeant autant qu'il pouvait, savourant la moindre phrase, le moindre geste qui lui appartenait, jamais devant son père, parfois devant Winky, qui avait de l'affection pour lui et dont il se souciait donc peu, sa loyauté acquise.

Puis son père le reprenait sous son contrôle, sa volonté annihilée à nouveau, et cette fois il ne se laissait plus prendre au confort de ce trop aimable guide dans sa tête.

Il se battait, un peu pour l'honneur, un peu pour l'espoir que tout ne soit pas perdu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était éternel, leur avait-il dit.

* * *

Le jour où il rompit le contrôle le plus longtemps, il fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

Un peu pour l'honneur, plus tellement pour l'espoir de quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant, cette fois encore, la victoire lui fut offerte alors qu'il n'espérait plus rien. Il avait douté, il était fou d'avoir douté. Son succès le plus éblouissant fut de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendre sa fidélité et venir à lui, et à peine était-il libéré de l'influence de son père qu'il tombait à ses genoux.

Ainsi son père connaîtrait ce qu'il avait subi, le contrôle qui écrase, l'impuissance, la rage, et tout était absolument parfait.

Mais après ce premier jour, Barty n'en profiterait pas. Bien sûr, il accomplirait n'importe quelle mission pour son Maître. Et celle-là était faite pour lui.

Il était le seul à avoir à la fois assez de fidélité pour le servir jusqu'au bout, et assez de maîtrise de soi et d'intelligence pour jouer ce rôle-là. Apprendre aux enfants de Poudlard à se défendre contre la magie noire, salir la réputation du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans, défendre pendant un an les sang-de-bourbe et Ses autres adversaires, tromper tout le monde, Harry Potter et même Dumbledore, le tout pour Son succès final.

C'était cruel de l'empêcher de louer son Seigneur, alors qu'il n'avait attendu sa liberté que trop longtemps pour cela, pour se racheter de son procès. Mais c'était le chemin à prendre pour la victoire. C'était sa mission. La réussite, toujours plus importante que l'honneur.

C'était un moment de lâcheté et de mensonge qui lui avait donné la liberté, qui l'avait rendu utile, qui l'avait rendu digne, après tout, et il pouvait le refaire.

Il devait parler comme le vieux Maugrey l'aurait fait. Il devait insulter son propre camp, vulgairement, injustement, et parfois il laissait échapper une phrase à double sens, pour se rassurer, pour se rappeler qui il était, pour ne pas devenir fou. Il se réjouissait de parler de leur ancienne puissance, de la peur qu'ils inspiraient.

Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec ses propres cheveux, son propre visage, la porte fermée à clé, bien sûr - Maugrey aurait fermé la porte à clé. Chacun matin, c'était son rituel : il ouvrait le septième verrou de la malle, lançait le sortilège d'Imperium tout doucement, déjà un sourire exalté sur les lèvres.

Chaque matin, quand il levait le sort de silence, il interrogeait le vieil Auror sur ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, ses réactions exactes, et observait son visage déformé par la haine.

Même si tu te bats, tu ne pourras rien faire, murmurait-il. Même si tu arrivais à ne pas me répondre, tu es prisonnier. Tous tes amis n'ont rien repéré, tu sais ? Ils ont confiance en moi, parce qu'ils avaient confiance en toi. Chaque jour, grâce à toi, grâce à ton visage, grâce au fait que tu aies accepté ce poste de professeur, je rapproche plus mon Seigneur de sa victoire, et tu ne peux rien y faire.

Maugrey aurait peut-être pu résister à l'Imperium, s'il avait eu l'espoir que cela serve à quelque chose. Mais pas comme cela, jamais dans ces circonstances. Barty le savait, mieux que quiconque. Pas en si peu de temps, pas en un an, quelle que soit sa volonté - et là, il serait temps de le libérer pour lui faire constater de ses yeux le nouvelle puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à moins de lui offrir une mort miséricordieuse.

Et Barty, fort d'avoir clamé sa vérité, savait qu'il pourrait d'autant mieux mentir ce jour-là ; déjà il refermait la malle, buvait sa première gorgée de Polynectar.

C'était son étroit chemin à lui, balançant entre la lâcheté et la fierté sans jamais y tomber, et il était le seul à pouvoir le prendre.


End file.
